Sadao Maou
Maou Sadao (真奥 貞夫 Maō Sadao?), real name Satan Jacob (サタン・ジャコブ Satan Jakobu), is the male protagonist of the series. He is the Demon Lord who declared war on Ente Isla. He attempted to annex the four continents but due to the actions of the Hero Emilia Justina and her companions, he was forced to retreat and was transported to Earth in modern day Japan with Alsiel. This caused them to lose almost all their powers and assume human forms. To survive in Japan, he adopted a Japanese name that sounds homonymic to 'demon lord' and works part-time at a MgRonald's branch, and was eventually promoted to a full-time position. He and other demons can turn back to their original forms and regain their magic when people around them are filled with negative emotions such as fear and despair. Background Not much is said about Satan's past in the anime. In the light novels, it is revealed that he once belonged to a lowly goblin-class tribe. His family and comrades had been murdered, and he had been left to die until he was found and rescued by Emilia's archangel mother, Laylah, as she had never seen a demon crying. She proceeded to take care of him and shared with him many stories, and gave him knowledge of humankind. She was also the first to call him 'Demon Lord Satan'. When Laylah left, she left Satan with a purple, crescent-shaped crystal and told him to plant it if he wanted to know more about the world. An unknown number of years later, Satan tried to conquer the land of Ente Isla with four of his war generals, Adramelech, Lucifer, Alsiel, and Malacoda, but was eventually forced to retreat to Earth due to the interference of Emilia and the resisting human armies. Personality Satan, being the Demon Lord of Ente Isla, has shown immense cruelty through the slaughter of many innocent humans in his conquest, although later on, he does admit to Emi that he didn't quite understand humans at that time. However, he does not intend to shirk responsibility for the deaths he had caused. On Earth, Maou is shown to be a diligent and proactive employee, and looks out for his colleagues and subordinates like Chiho. Spending time being a human and interacting with humans let him further understand humankind, thus he does not desire to cause trouble to the world that has treated him with nothing but kindness. Despite having more understanding on humans, Maou appears to be dense about matters regarding women. Appearance As a human, Maou has the appearance of an average Japanese young man, with black or dark green hair depending on the adaptation, as well as red eyes with slitted pupils. As Demon Lord Satan, he has identical hair and eyes, but his stature is taller and more well-built, reaching roughly two metres in height. He has claws, demonic wings, beast-like legs and hooves, as well as a pair of yellow horns. His left horn was partially sliced off by Emilia. When he regains his magic, his body transforms depending on the amount of magic he has accumulated. In the manga, when he regained his powers after the mall collapsed, only his stature remained human, but his pants were torn due to his transformed legs. In the anime, he returns to his full demon form and all his clothes were shred. Character Relationships Shirō Ashiya A loyal general who followed him to Earth. They now live together in an apartment Maou dubbed 'Castle Overlord', where Ashiya handles the chores while Maou goes to work. Maou often gets embarrassed by Ashiya's open praise of him and gets annoyed at his constant lecturing. However, the two share a somewhat brotherly bond as they rely on each other constantly in the human world. Emi Yusa Back in Ente Isla, they were mortal enemies. Emilia's village had been destroyed by the Demon Lord's forces, and her father was presumed killed. In order to take him down, she took up her duty as the Hero. They did not recognise each other at first when they met again on Earth, but was surprised when she revealed her identity. They still remain a little antagonistic to each other, but less so as compared to when they were still in Ente Isla. This causes several amusing instances where Emi talks about how she will kill him one day, but not at present as she needs to retain enough power to be able to return to Ente Isla (but not without defeating Maou first). Due to the loss of her father, Emi viewed Maou as a despicable person who thinks nothing of creating destruction and bloodshed. As such, seeing his kindness shocked her extremely, for she could not reconcile her idea of the Demon Lord with his human self. As he interacts with Emi often, Maou has grown mostly relaxed around her, almost as though their enmity never existed. His actions are dense with how she feels sometimes, as Emi has yelled at him for reasons beyond his comprehension. There are times when he gets frustrated with Emi, but also shows no hesitation in riling her up, saying that the Demon Lord is supposed to cause trouble for the Hero. Emi defended his character when Sariel insulted him, stating that he is a person that would look out for his subordinates. She helped him in a crisis after Lucifer was scammed into using Maou's credit card to buy over 45,000 yen (128,000 yen in the anime) worth of items. She purchased a new umbrella for him to replace the one he gave her, saying that she didn't want to owe any favours. Chiho Sasaki A part-time co-worker at MgRonald's. The two are on extremely good terms Maou is a very friendly and helpful superior to Chiho, which baffled and surprised Emi at first. During the incident with Lucifer, she gained knowledge of Ente Isla as well as Maou's true identity. Chiho has a very obvious crush on Maou, but he has yet to respond to her feelings despite her confession. When Maou asked her how she felt about associating with a Demon Lord like him, Chiho stated that she would be lying if she said she didn't mind, but she already had feelings for him before she knew of that fact, and wants to choose to stop liking him herself. Miki Shiba His landlady, who insists on having Maou refer to her as Miki-T. Her presence somehow intimidates him, as well as Ashiya and Urushihara. She seems to have an idea of Ente Isla, as she has knowledge of Sonar and the Idea Link. Mayumi Kisaki His boss at MgRonald's. The two have the usual boss-and-worker relationship. Maou is seen to be fearful of her at times, but Kisaki looks upon him as a capable employee and is able to entrust him with the responsibility of supervising the restaurant in her absence. Hanzō Urushihara Lucifer is a fallen angel and one of the Demon Lord's generals. After being defeated by Maou in Japan, he moved in with Maou and Ashiya to hide him from the police and help research magical sources with his internet knowledge. He often spends Maou's money unwisely on online shopping and has cause Ashiya many headaches with the household finances. Powers and Abilities Demonic Magic As the Demon Lord, Satan possessed great demonic power. Demonic magic is extremely strong, and each user seems to have a unique coloured aura to indicate its presence. For him, that color is black. On Earth, he lost most of his powers and was weakened to the point that he could only function as an average human. Finding magical sources was near impossible as magic is largely only present in the form of fiction. However, his powers can be temporarily restored by feeding off negative emotions like fear and despair from sentient beings in the surroundings, such as during the battles with Lucifer and Sariel. * Transformation: '''By transforming to his demon form, Maou can use magic to fight his enemies. * '''Hypnosis/Mind Control: He has the power to mentally influence someone as well as gather information from their minds. *'Physical Transformation: '''When he regains his powers, Maou undergoes a drastic change in his physical appearance, gaining an extremely robust body, claws, hooves, and horns. * '''Combat Magic: '''During his fight with Lucifer, Maou combined dark magic and his augmented physical strength to perform a nuclear-scale finishing punch. *'Gravity Manipulation/Object Manipulation/Telekinesis: Maou's telekinetic powers are capable of lifting an entire road highway and keeping it afloat for an extended period of time. *'''Teleportation: Maou is able to teleport with another person in tow, as shown when he used it to help him and Emi flee from Lucifer. The limitations to this ability are unknown. *'Illusion Magic/Shapeshifting': During his battle with Sariel, Maou briefly took the form of Chiho to take him by surprise when Sariel thought to use Chiho as a human shield against him. *'Forcefield Creation': Maou created one to protect him, Emi, and Ashiya from Lucifer's barrage of energy bullets. *'Sleep Spell': Maou cast this on the city's populace to stop them from witnessing the battle with Lucifer. *'Time Barrier': Maou can generate a magical field that can temporarily suspend time. *'Magic Transfer': Maou transferred magic to Ashiya in order help him recover from his injuries. It is unknown if this ability is only limited to demons, or if he can transfer magic to other creatures as well. *'Pain Stare': During his fight against Lucifer and Orba, Maou made Orba lose consciousness by simply looking at him. It also seemed to inflict damage, as Orba was heard grunting in pain before losing his consciousness. The details of this magic are still largely unknown. *'Demonic Sword': During his fight with archangel Sariel, Maou was able to transform an ordinary broom into a great demonic sword using magic, and used it to instantly defeat Sariel in one blow, whilst destroying half the city in the process. *'Restoration: '''As shown after his battles with both Lucifer and Sariel, he has the power to repair any form of collateral damage, no matter how great, at the expense of a large amount, if not all of, his magic. * '''High-speed Regeneration': In his demon form, Maou is able to regenerate his damaged body with high speed. When Lucifer used his purple magic projectiles to shoot a number of holes through Maou's body by shooting him, Maou was able to heal his wounds after he transformed. * Flight: He is able to fly in his demon form at super speed. Immense Magic Power Maou is able to cast so many high-class offensive and defensive magics to attack enemies or to defend himself from harm with ease. Keen Intellect Maou is surprisingly intelligent, able to piece events together and form a logical conclusion with relative ease, such as when he figured out Lucifer's motivations for the mugging incidents around the neighbourhood to accumulate power. Immense Strength When transformed, he gains an incredible strength which makes him able to lift falling debris times many times larger than himself with ease. Immense Speed During the battle against Lucifer, Maou was able to move so fast that Lucifer was unable to react. Immense Endurance Despite his more fragile human body, he was still able to continue running after being blasted by Lucifer's magic bullets right in his vital body parts until his leg was shot by Orba. Trivia *On Earth he owns a bike he named "Dullahan". Its name came from the Irish mythology about a headless rider with a black horse and carries his/her head under one arm. *Satan is primarily understood as an "accuser" or "adversary" in the Hebrew Bible, and is not necessarily the personification of evil that he would become in later Abrahamic texts. *Though his character personifies Satan, he more likely represents Baphomet due to the goat-like feet and horns when he transforms. It was stated in the light novels that Satan is merely a name that many other demons also possess. Gallery Charactersketch.jpg Maodesign.jpg Maou-design.jpg Maou-facial1.jpg Maou-facial2.jpg Devil-design.jpg Devil-facial.jpg B.jpg Room.jpg Umbrella.jpg Tree2.jpg Bike.jpg Restaurant.jpg Customer.jpg What.jpg Slash.jpg Hataraku Maou-Sama Episode 6a0.jpg ic1h8Ga.jpg hkhkjhkjll.png khkljljkljklkl-vert.jpg jgjhkhkhk.png hkjkjljkljlk-vert.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Needs Help Category:Videos